We Aren't Justice League 2
by emmacrade24
Summary: After the estate was attacked the new team moved into Mount Justice with the Young Justice. If only over crowding was their biggest issue. The Light is still out there and trying to destroy them. Well here's part two, I hope you guys enjoy, and for those who haven't read the first part please do! It's We Aren't Justice League. Please R and R! OCs to the extreme :
1. Chapter 1

**6 Months Later. Mount Justice.**

Life in the mountain had become _very _cramped. Living in the mountain was Faren, Alana, Aurora, Jeremy, who had just turned six in January, Casper, Sarah, Ryan, Sare, Alex, Xander, Kate, Tyson, Nicolette, Danielle, M'gann, Connor, Wolf, Nala, and Sunny. Sure the mountain was big, but not nearly as big as they all would like. Too many people in the bathrooms. Never enough food in the kitchen, especially when Wally came. No space in the living room. Hardly any time to squeeze in practices because of every one trying to get it in. And most of all NO PRIVACY!

Last week Kate and Xander went on a date to the carnival at the pier. When they came back Xander gave her their now traditional after date kiss. Tyson just happened to be walking to the kitchen and yelled out,

"EWWWWW, get a room you two!" So loudly that it caused Casper, M'gann, and Connor, who had the closest rooms, to come outside for a look. M'gann gave them a quizzical look, Connor scowled at Tyson for waking him up, and Casper just laughed. Kate pushed Tyson into the wall and stormed off to her room. Xander rubbed the back of his neck and glared at Tyson.

"Gee thanks." He said sarcastically and took off for his own room. Tyson gave a nervous smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"Smooth." Casper chuckled. And recently Nico complained,

"There isn't enough room for all of us!" She was in the communal bathroom that was complete with four showers, four personal stalls, and a line of sinks and outlets. It was after a training session that all the girls ran to the nearest bathroom to cleanup so they could go out into town. Too much estrogen in one room.

But despite the over crowding, life goes on. Robin and Sunny have been working relentlessly to discover who broke into the estate and why. Tayne still refuses to reveal any true information. They really didn't even need to keep any more. M'gann had figured out that Tayne's mission was to take a fall on purpose and instill incorrect information. The only thing now was to decide whether to take him to Belle Rev or Arkham.

So far they weren't getting anywhere, and the team were still unable to go on missions.

**ok so yes very very short sorry, i just had to set the scene so to speak. I'm excited for the new story! But i need ideas for how it should all go down, PM me or out your ideas in reviews on how you should think it should all happen. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"We are about to transfer Tayne to Belle Rev." He informed Griffin. They had to meet in secret and with the over crowding situation at the Mountain, it was easy.

"When." Griffin asked.

"Wednesday of next week, 7:45 at night." He replied. Griffin nodded.

"Do you see any impending complications?" Griffin questioned. The boy paused and thought for a moment before responding.

"Not as of right now, but as I've said before, things change, something could come up."

"Very well. The Light is pleased with your past work. Though the scamatics of the estate in Colorado were a bit spotty in some points," He was refereing to the lack of underground hallways in the plans, " but they were useful." Griffin said.

"Uh thank you, so when will I get my money?" The boy asked. Griffin smirked.

"Soon." He said and walked over to an open window. He stopped before jumping out. "Be ready for your next orders phase two is already in motion." And with those parting words he flew off. The boy sighed and slumped on to the floor. _My team will never forgive me. She'll never forgive me. But my family needs this. But does it still make it right?_ His phone started buzzing and he reached into his pocket to pull it out. He looked the caller ID, sighed, and anwsered.

"Hey." He said.

"Where are you? Are you standing me up?" She asked frustrated.

"No , no you kill me if I did that. I'm just running late." He heard her laugh from the other end.

"So true. I'd set your butt on fire. Ok well I guess I'll try to be patient, you just try get over here." She replied.

"Alright be right there." He reassured her.

"Love you." She said cheerily. He smiled to himself.

"Love you too beautiful." He anwsered and hung up. _I really hope it's worth it, because if it not, I'll loose her forever._

**I know another short one but my computer is having issues and this is my dad's so I don't have all the time in the world any more :( Ugh it sucks. Any who please review and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

The new team, which the Young Justice decided to call Alpha Squad, decided to take a break from all the hustle and bustle from the cave and go to the beach for a cook out. Casper and Xander said that they knew how to grill so they started making burgers and hot dogs for everyone. Tyson and Ryan set up a big white pavilion to shade the team from the sun and they all changed into bathing suits.

"Hey I say we set up beach volleyball!" Sare suggested in her bright pink bakini.

"Cool sounds like a plan." Nicolette said. So Sare, Nico, Alex, Dani, Tyson, and Alana split up into groups of three and goofed around with the volleyball. None of them really knew how to play and most of the time Tyson ball hogged and would push Alex out of the way to get to the ball.

"You aren't going to play?" Ryan asked sitting down in the sand next to Sarah. She shook her head.

"No I'm not much of the sporty type." She said. "Plus I don't even know how, I'd just get in the way." She added. That was her new phrase, _I'd just get in the way. _After she lost her wings Sarah has felt like she didn't belong any more in mountain full of super heroes. Sure she had her sonic scream like Black Canary, but she hasn't really had any one on ones with the older woman to get a handle on her new powers. She also found that she can make herself invisible like M'gann. The power was brought on by the stress and anxiety of being flightless. He father may have been many things but a liar he was not. During times og high emotion Sarah had developed new symptoms to the experemint her father completed on her.

Ryan sighed. He had heard her say this any times in the past few months. He understood what she was going through but he hated to see her like this. Many times he would catch her staring up at the sky and crying while the birds ahead flew about. _"They're begging me to fly with them, but I can't."_ She said once. Then she broke down and ran away from him.

"Sarah..." He started but she looked over at him and smiled shyly.

"I know, I know that's not what I meant just a bad choice of words. Sorry I meant that I wouldn't have any fun just flopping around in the sand after a ball." He smiled back at her. And then there were points like these that made him realize that she was stronger than she let on.

"Well what do you want to do?" She looked thoughtful for a moment but then grinned widely.

"We could go swimming! Black Canary said I'm clear to get my back wet now, I just can't push it." She told him. She was wearing a white see through swim cover that went over her navy blue two piece.

"Really this is news to me." Ryan said. Sarah just shrugged.

"She told me this morning, and you were busy put up the tents." She replied. He pulled her up off the sand.

They ran over to water but Sarah stopped short when they came ankle deep.

"Cold!" She shrieked and started to back away. Ryan smiled slyly.

"No it's not." He replied. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Well nnnot to yyyou." She accused. Ryan shrugged. They stood there for a few moments and Ryan grinned to himslef and looked over at Sarah. She felt him staring at her and returned his gaze. Shr raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Why are you looking at me like that for?" She asked suspiciosuly. Ryan didn't respond instead he scooped her up in to his arms and plunged deeper into the water.

"Hey! What are you doing!" She yelled and playfull punched at his chest. "Put me down!" She ordered when they came about waist deep. Ryan's grin widened.

"If you insist." He oblidged. Sarah's eyes got large.

"No wait I meant-" She started and Ryan let her fall into the ocean with a small splash. She gasped and instinctfully grabbed on to the closest thing, which was Ryan, and drug him down with her. He tried to catch himself but the best he did was aviod Sarah on his way down. When Sarah submerged herself she sputtered a couple times and blinked away the salt water. Ryan smiled and shook his hair and sent little bead of water flying every where. Sarah giggled and covered her face with her hand.

"Alright Fido you're getting water in my eyes." She commented. "And couldn't you have waited for me to take off my dress?"

"And miss the look on your face when you hit the water?" He asked. "Uh no I couldn't." She pretended to glare but caved in an smiled.

"Yeah your face was priceless too when I pulled you down." She laughed.

"Well you cheated." He argued. She rose an eye brow again.

"Oh really? How?" She asked.

"You distracted me with your big blue. Hard not to get side tracked when you have a beautiful woman in front of you." He said sweetly. Sarah smiled and giggled.

"Nice save." She said.

"Thanks I thought so." Ryan replied and bent down to kiss his girlfriend. Back on shore the volleyball game had quieted down, since none of them were on a team for the sport they were chasing the ball more than they were playing.

"So when are those burgers going to be ready?" Tyson whined. "I'm starving!"

"You are not starving. You would know if you were." Casper corrected. The sun started to go down behind the mountain so Faren and Xander lit some of the tiki torches and the fire.

"Alright bon fire!" Alana exclaimed. "I've always wanted to go to one of these!"

"Why's that?" Danielle asked as she was sitting down on one of the logs that the guys had drug in earlier for seats.

"Because you go to bon fires with your good friends and then you tell your life stories and then every one gets that warm and fuzzy feeling inside because they've all just upped a level in friendship!" The girl said happily. The other teens looked at each other.

"Um, yeah ok." Alex said awkwardly. _I've been to bin fires before and most of the time it's just couple making out. But I'm not going to tell that to a fourteen year old. _

"I think it sounds like a great idea." Sunny said. "Get to know eachother more." Xander looked uneasy. He doesn't really like to talk about his past. He wasn't a super villain or anything like that, it just wasn't something he like to do.

"Sure why not." Nicolette said. "Hey Sarah, Ryan dinner's ready!" She yelled to the couple. Ryan was trying to teach Sarah how to swim. She never learned because he wings made it impossible, but she could now. The rushed up to the group and Kate tossed them towels.

After they had finished eating they huddled around the fire.

"So who wants to go first with their life story?" Sunny asked. She looked around the team and no one volunteered to be first. "No takers? Fine I'll go first." She collected her thoughts.

"Well I was born in to the super hero thing. Both my parents were heros. My father and mother both raised me in the hero gig. When I got older they took me along with them and trained me. And when I was about ten I was introduced to Robin, and later Wally, Roy, and Kaldur. I grew up with super heroes, and this is my life." She paused and her eyes saddened.

"And a little over two years ago my parents were on a mission in deep space when their ship was intercepted by alin forces. And they never came back, not even their ship was found." Alpha Squad became silent. Most of them know what it's like to lose a loved one.

"I'm sorry Sunny." Sare said, she placed a hand comfortingly on Sunny's shoulder. Sunny smiled.

"It's okay. Time heals." She said softly. She quickly replaced her sad expression with a bright one. "Alright who's next!"

**Thanks for reading please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I guess I will." Sarah said timidly. The team turned to face her, giving her their full attention. She shifted awkwardly in her seat from all of the eyes trained on her. Ryan tightened his grip an Sarah's hand reassuringly and gave a smile urging her on.

"Ok well, my father is a gentic scientists in California. I never knew my mother because she died in child birth." Sarah said without any hint of sadness. When she got sympathetic looks she added. "But that's old news, I've moved past it. Anyway when I was three my father altered my genes and mixed them with one of a dove's. That's where i get my abilities. Ever since then I've been more of a lab rat than his daughter. Always trying new tests and coming up with new expierements to try on me." This time her voice was laced with deep sorrow. "It's always been like that though." She said. She took a moment to collect herself and put on her false bravado. "So I guess that is my life story more or less, at least the summary." She finished.

"So your dad used you as an expierement?" Kate asked horrified. Sarah nodded.

"Your life was always like that?" Casper questioned.

"No, before when I was younger I remember bits and pieces of him being a real father. But my mother's death turned him into who he is now." A small tear spilled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. Some of the girls did the same.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get all teary eyed." She said.

"No, no it is ok I love that you would tell us about yourself!" Danielle said. Sarah smiled smally.

"Thank you. Now I've shared my story who's next?" She asked. Ryan wrapped an arm around Sarah and kissed her forehead. He leaned down next to her ear.

"You're so strong. You don't need wings to depict who you are. You do it all on your own." He whispered causing Sarah to blush.

**sorry i havent updated in a long time...and that the chapter is short. I've haven't had anytime at all and with every one sending in pms and reviews telling me to get a move on i did my best! i hoped you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

_I had no idea Sarah had such a traumatizing childhood. She's alwways so nice and happy, who would've thought?_ Alana thought to herself. _She makes my life seem like a breeze. I think I should go next._

"I'll go." Alana said. She stood up so the group could hear her more clearly.

"So when I was six I discovered my magical abilities." Alana started. Some nodded their heads signaling they were listening. "But my parens didn't see my gifts as that, they say it as a scary and shamefull curse. They began to treat me differently, like I wasn't their daughter. They started ignoring me and when they did acknowledge me all they did was yell and scream and order me not to use my magic." She said sadly.

"At first I was heartbroken, the loving parents I had once known had turned into wicked tormentors and when they finally did leave I can't say that I was all to depressed about it. I woke up one day with a note on the kitchen table a couple of twenties and my parents no where in sight. I ran to their bedroom but everything was gone." She paused and looked around at her friends. Most were sullen faced and were staring at the ground. Kate was latched onto Xander arm with tears in her eyes. Casper and Faren sat silently beside one another and held on tightly to their hands. Ryan had his arms wrapped strongly around Sarah, who was silently crying into his shoulder. But Tyson's reaction was the hardest to watch. He was staring straight at her and looked as if he wanted to say something comforting but couldn't think of anything good. It touched her heart that she meant something to her, but it seemed comical because Tyson never shwed sadness.

"Don't worry guys the story gets better! While I was on my own my powers became stronger and I started to use them with out even noticing. But some one else did, a Sorceress named Nym found me on the streets and took me in as her own and trained me. And a few years ago I got into a little trouble with the Joker, he thought he could use my abilites to locate Batman but instead I called him to help me. Any way that's what lead me to become good friends with Robin. And a couple years ago Nym had to return to her home world because of an emergency and hasn't been back since. I get letters and holograms every once in a while though. And I guess that's my story." She finished. She sat in here seat for a moment ans was suprised by a warm tear that fell down her cheek. Alana gingerly wiped away the unfamilliar liquid. She hadn't cried in years, it was a strange sensation.

"Huh that's wierd." She murmered to herself.

"What's wierd?" Tyson asked. Alana looked up, she didn't realize she had spoken out loud.

"Oh, um I haven't cried since I was little, and it's...for lack of a better word wierd." Alana replied.

"Alana everything in our lives is wierd." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're just gunn ahave to accept it." He joked. Alana rolled her eyes, it's so like Tyson to evade the emotional.

**Hoped you liked it! please review! up next maybe casper? or ryan? or kate?**


	6. Chapter 6

** I know it's been forever since i last updated but recently someone reminded me of my story :) so shout out to you! (You know who your are :) ) So i hope you enjoy! PLease review!**

Everyone had a sad story. Things that were never quite right in their lives. Casper grew up in complete poverty and since he was old enough to work he provided for his family. Ryan was always cast in the shadows of his older brothers. He could never compare to them, until he aquired his powers. But then so did they. Sare didn't have any parents, neither did Nico or Dani. Tyson didn't have much of a sad story he just touched an astroid and got his powers. Aurora's storry was obvious because she a teen mom without any used to live in an orphanage because when she was young she couldn't control her powers and accidentally killed her family in a house fire when she was a baby, thus her elaborate burn scars. Ans she was constantly passed around from home to home.

But some prefered to remain quiet about their pasts and just gave basic summaries. Sare was pulled into human traffacing at a young age but was bought out by a kind man and he trained her in martial arts. ANd eventually reintroduced her into the world. And All Xander said was that he didn't have a family. Alex was bullied through life for swinging for the other team but refused to change for anyobdy. And when he got his powers it only boosted his confidence.

_They needed this. We needed this. _Sunny thought to herself. her team was getting along better than she had ever hoped. She wished she could stay longer to be with them but Robin shot her an alert. He had wiggled out some information out of their captive. The message read that it was urgent. Sunny sighed and pushed herself up.

"Hey guys I'm sorry but I have to bale on you all." She told the group. THey her puzzled looks and she just waved them off. "Robin and I just have to go over some things."

"At two in the morning?" Alex questioned?

"On your night off?" Sare said appawled. Sunny smiled at them.

"There are no off nights for heros." She reminded them. "Don't stay up too late you guys we have training in the morning!" She chimed as she walked back towards the cave.

"Well just cause our fearless leader is a party pooper doesn't mean we are!" Tyson cheered jumping up from his seat. "I say we go for a midnight swim!" He shouted and launched himself towards the water. Alana yelled something about nont being safe to swim in the dark and ran after him. Faren chuckled and drug casper with her towards the ocean. And soon the others followed.

"I don't think it's safe for us to be in the water at night." Sarah said caustiously. Ryan and Xander laughed and picked her up and ran her towards the water.

"Let's go Birdie! It's dip time!" Xander yelled. When Sarah complained. Ryan reminded his darling that even Aurora had let her little one in and eventually coaxed all of the doubters into the water, with Sunny's request of an early bed time forgotten.

**I hope you enjoyed you enjoyed it! PLease leave lots of reviews for me!**


	7. Chapter 7

"We finally have a mission!" Tyson shouted, fist pumping in the air. Xander chuckled and everyone bore a huge grin. Instead of having early morning practice, Sunny had suprised them with a mission.

"So where are we going?" Alex asked?

"Somewhere tropical I hope!" Sare called out enthusiastsically.

"Do we get to smash baddies?" Xander yelled.

Dani joined in with, "I am so ready kick some-" Sarah shot the girl a bewildered look and Dani finished with, "butt, ready to kick some butt." Sarah smiled at her and Dani winked back.

"That's not what you were going to say.' Nico chided.

"Yeah she was going to say-" But Dani quickly slapped her hand over little Alana's mouth.

"Yes, yes they get the point." Dani said quickly. Sunny scowled, _if they would just be quiet I could just tell them what the mission is about._

"Will you let her talk!" Casper yelled. Faren smirked at her boyfriends outburst and crossed her arms waiting for everyone to settle down. Eventually everyone settled down enough for Sunny to finish.

"Thank you." She said pointedly. "Now as I was saying before, last night during the bonfire I got a message from Robin. We have information on who ever hacked into the cave."

"Wait I thought you said it was that Virus guy." Kate spoke up. Sunny nodded.

"Yes, he did hack it, but I'm talking about the first time someone hacked the cave's deta base."

"The first time? Does that mean there was a second time?" Faren questioned, her scowl deepening.

"Yes, the second was when Virus was able to break our fire wall. But the first time was more subtle, the only reason Rob caught it was because he was redoing the security system." Sunny responded.

"So who was the first person?" Ryan inquired.

"We don't know for sure. But we traced the computer that was used to log into the cave's computers to a small apartment complex in Gotham." She continued on to go over the plan of action. They would send in a small group to check out the apartment, while the others held back for servalliance and back up.

"Are you okay?" Faren whispered to Casper. "You look a little frieked out. You nervous?" She asked. Casper quickly looked over at her and vigoriously shook his head.

"No I'm fine just anxious for the mission I guess." He said and gave her an unconvincing smile. Faren narrowed her eyes but didn't call him out on it.

This was their first real mission and everyone was on edge with anticipation and nerves. Faren, Aurora, and Ryan were going to imfiltrate the apartment, while Xander and Sarah stay on the streets for ground coverage, Alex in the air, and The rest were staying in Me'ghan's bioshipwatching from above. They loaded onto the bioship and made their way to Gotham.

Faren glanced over at Casper and he looked like he was going to be sick. He looked over at her and she gave him a smile. He shot her a half smile and turned away to look out the window. Faren scowled and tapped Casper's shoulder. When he turned back around she said,

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem distracted..." He shook his head.

"I'm fine I promise, just focusing on the mission." He smiled half heartedly again and roughly kissed her forehead. FAren sighed and swivled around in her seat. Alex looked over at Faren and patted her leg.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked. Faren shrugged and leaned back in her chair.

"Apparently so." She grumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

They dropped off Faren, Aurora, and Ryan a few blocks away from the Oacliff Appartments. And they let out Xander and Sarah as well as Alex. The trio were dressed in their servaillance gear, all black. Faren silently led them through the back alleys, until they came up behind the appartment complex.

_"The appartment is the fouth window on the right, third floor." _Sunny informed them mentally. Ryan nodded and silently created and ice bridge that led directly up to the window. Faren and Aurora held onto Ryan and he brought them up to the window and Faren quietly metlted the latch on the window. She slowly pushed the window open and cringed when the old metal creaked from neglect. She stealthilly climed through the window and motioned to the other two when she found that the coast was clear. Aurora lightly padded into the living room of the appartment while Ryan made the ice bridge dissapear behind them.

_"There isn't anyone in the appartment, you're OK to continue." _Sunny told them. The trio looked at one another, nodded, and split up in search of a computer.

"Can we turn on the lights, I can't see worth crap." Faren asked quietly. Aurora shook her head and promptly pulled out a glow stick. She cracked it and with the green glow you could see her smile.

"This is a little more subtle." Aurora whispered back. Faren held back a laugh.

"I'm not a very subtle person." She said. Aurora smiled.

"Yeah I noticed." Faren rolled her eyes and continued on searching the appartment. Aurora stayed in the living room while Faren checked the kitchen and Ryan went to the bedrooms. The young mother pulled out another glow stick and roamed around the living room. The room itself was very small, but for being in a run down appartment complex, the place itself was very well taken care of. The furnishing was very simple; a couch, a couple wooden chairs, a side table, no TV and bookcase filled to the brim with books and photos. Aurora didn't see a computer or laptop on the couch or table, so she made her way to the bookcase.

She smiled when she found a family picture. It was a young black woman cuddling with two toddlers, both boys. It reminder her of her own son who she had left behind at the cave with Artemis and M'gann. She put the photo back and glanced over at the other pictures. And one in particular caught her eye. She pulled the picture closer and lifted her glow stick to the photo for a better look. _No way..._

"Hey guys, come take a look at this." She called out.

"Did you find the computer?" Faren asked from somwhere in the kitchen.

"No, something worse, something I think you should see." Aurora said nervously.

"Coming." Ryan said. Faren popped out from around the corner and crossed the room to Aurora. Ryan was close behind.

"What is it?" Faren asked. Aurora made a quesy look and handed a photo to Faren. Faren brought the glow stick near the picture and her face contorted into one of rage.

"Son of a..."

**The Bioship. **

"That's odd." Nicolette muttered to herself. Dani looked over at her best friend.

"What is?" Dani asked. Nico glanced up.

"Hmm? Oh well I was keeping tabs on the trio's emotions, like Sunny instructed me too, and Faren's anger suddenly spiked.

"Do you know why?" Tyson asked putting himself into the conversation. Nico shook her head and turned towards Sunny.

"Sunny what's going on with them?" Nicolette questioned. Sunny stared at us and the same anger that Faren showed, was on her face.

"I'm not all to sure, Casper any ideas?" She said bitingly turning her attention to the blind man. His head shot up, and he eyes grew wide, then settled on the ground.

"Well..."


	9. Chapter 9

"Now Faren we shouldn't overreact, it won't do us any good." Aurora pleaded trying to calm her almost flaming friend. Faren's eyes flared.

"I am not over reacting!" She histed. Aurora jumped back when sparks flashed out from the tips of Faren's fingers. Arurora twisted a small stream of air to put out the inflammed carpet.

"You set the carpet on fire." Ryan retorted. Faren glared daggers at the boy but didn't say anything back. _"What's going on in there?" _Sunny asked telepathically. _"Not really there's something we should..." _

_"Y'all need to get out of their! The family is back you only have a few seconds!" Sarah's voice shouted out. _

"Now when we get inside I want everyone to get ready for bed." A muffled voice sounded from behind the front door. There were a couple groans but a young high pitched voice said, 'Ok momma!' The trio looked startled at one another before making a mad dash for the window. Aurora jumped out first and cushioned her fall with a wind tunnel. Faren wrapped her arms around Ryan when he pulled them out of the window and created a slide out of ice. They ran behind a dumpster and curiously looked up at the apartment. The lights flipped on and a small black girl wiht cute little pigtails ran up to the open window with a questioning look. She shrugged then closed it shut.

The trio let out a sigh of relief and hustled to their meeting spot a few blocks away. They loaded onto the bioship and Faren made her way straight for Casper. Tyson attempted to get in her way but Alex pulled him right back down into his seat. Casper was staring out of the window and didn't even look over when Faren chucked the picture frame at her boyfriend's head. His hand shot out and easily grabbed the photo before it made contact with his head. Faren's glared deepend, at first it was cool that he could see the future but now it was just plain annoying.

"I would ask you too look at that, but one you can't see, and two you already know what it is." She sneered. Casper sighed and placed the photo carefully on the dash. Faren charged over to Casper and stopped just a few feet in front of him with her arms crossed.

Casper started out with, "Faren I know this looks bad-"

"Oh said the blind guy! It 'looks'?" She yelled. She looked around the room at her team, who wore confused and shocked expressioned. Faren leaned in closer and whispered. "Casper it 'looks' like you're the snitch! I need you to tell me that it's not true so I can have your back!" She begged. Casper stared at the ground.

"I can't tell you that." He murmured almost too quietly for Faren to hear. She raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked.

"I said I can't, because I am a snitch Fare!" Casper yelled frustratedly. Faren jumped back at his outburst and took a few steps away.

"What?" She hissed. The rest of the team was taken aback. Sarah gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, while Tyson and Alex scowled menacingly. Ryan stepped infront of Sarah, Kate, and Alana and crossed his arms over his chest protectively. Danielle sneered and shot death glares at Casper and Xander's eyes slitted in suspicion. Sunny stood up and took a couplle cautious steps towards Casper. Everyone held their breath and waited for their team leader to make a move.

"Why don't we all just calm down and allow Casper to explain himself before we make any rash decisions." Sunny said smoothly. She walked over to Casper and placed a delicate hand on his shoulder and smiled encouragingly. Casper took a deep breath but refused to turn towards his team. The team waited in silence for Casper to talk agian.

"When I first got the letter to join this team, I also got another letter. One that promised me or more of my family, financial aid." He paused.

"If you helped them right?" Sare asked icily. Casper glanced up at her.

"You don't understand. My family is dirt poor. My mother is a single parent with seven young children, not including me! What am I supposed to do? Let my little sisters starve? Let my little brothers run around the nieghborhood without shoes? I tried the whole work three jobs thing and it wasn't enough." He sighed and rubbed his face, discretely wiping away a couple tears.

"So you ratted out your teammates, your friends, for money?" Alex questioned harshly.

"No! It isn't like that, it's just-"

"That you're a lying, two faced, back stabbing skeez." Danielle finished for him. Casper groaned.

"No, it's just that I have to provide for my family so that they can have chance at life that I will never have! And if that means I hurt a few people's feelings to make sure my family survives, than I'm OK with that!" Casper yelled. Faren's nostrils flared and she rushed towards Casper.

"Oh so I'm just a 'person' to you now?" She accussed.

"No Fare that's not what I meant, what I meant to say is-" Casper's words were cutt off by Faren's fist on his face. Casper's head twisted violently and he let out a moan and rubbed his face where Faren's fist had made contact. Faren grunted and nursed her hand.

"Ok well that's enough." Sunny said. She placed her index finger on Casper's forehead and the mometn they made contact Casper slumped over in his chair, unconscience. She quickly belted him into the seat and returned to sterring wheel.

"Buckle up we're leaving." She ordered.

"But what about-"

"We are leaving." She repeated through gritted teeth.

**_Hope you enjoyed it, please leave any comments or concerns! Thanks again!_**


	10. Chapter 10

"I think Robin and Sunny should throw him into Belle Rev." Xander growled. The team was camped out in the living room waiting for The Young Justice and Sunny to decide on what they were going to do with Casper. Some of the Alpha team thought that he should be punished but the others felt that he was only trying to do the best for his family.

"Or let us beat him sensless..." Dani grumbled.

"If you ask me I say we let Faren set his ass on fire." Ryan said icily. Then Faren mumbled something along the lines of, ' thinking bout it...' Sarah scowled at him.

"Well no one asked you!" She snapped uncharacteristically. Ryan's eyes grew wide and he turned to his girlfriend surprised.

"You're defending him?" He asked bewildered.

"He's protecting his family that he love, of course I'm defending him. He did what he thought was best for his family." Sarah reasoned. Ryan snorted.

"What about us? Are we not his family?" He countered. "He's the reason you lost your wings!" Sarah's eye weld up with tears.

"But he's our teammate! We have to give him a chance to fully explain himself!" Sarah argued, tears trailing down her freckled cheeks. Ryan sighed and ran a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"It's not even our choice what happens to him anyway." Aurora said rubbing circles into her sleeping sons back.

"Yeah I say we take our anger out in training sessions! We can program the holograms to look like Casper!" Tyson suggested. "That way we can beat him up multiple times!" Alana giggled.

"Yeah but he'll just keep coming back so that won't do us any good." She laughed.

"Who cares as long as he gets his ass kicked!" Xander called out. Some fo the members continued to jest about Caper but after a while they grew silent and the seriousness returned. Kate sighed and snuggled up closer to Xander and burried her face in his chest. Ryan wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist and mummured something along the lines of, 'I'm I shouldn't argue with you about this...' and kissed her forehead. After a few moments of silence Alex spoke up and said.

"I think we should let Faren decide what we should do." Kate nodded in agreement.

"Yes Fare you know him the best, what do you think we should do?" She inquired. All eyes went to Faren who was had balled herself up on the couch. Faren opened her mouth to reply, but then closed it. She sighed and took a breath.

"I think... I think...you know what I think? I think that Casper is a two faced, back stabbing, piece of shit that sold out his team to the enemy breaking the first rule of heroing! He lied to his girlfriend which is probably dishonoring the guy code, he willingly let his teamates get hurt and he lied to all of us!" She yelled fed up with situation. She paused and then started again slowly. "But he did it for his family, for his single mother, and all of his siblings. He did it so that they could survive. I think what Casper did was unforgivable and treacherous, but understandable. He was forced into a situation and he did what he thought was best. Do I think he should be thrown in jail? Maybe. Do I think he should die? Of course not. Shoudl kick him off the team and shun him? Hells yeah. Am I going to break up with his ass? Yes probably. But we can't judge him for helping out his poor family and making sure they have a better life... That's what I think." She fiished and angrily wiped away the annoying teaars on her. Faren jumped up and stormed out of the room.

The team stayed silent for a while. They had expected Faren to act like this, but it still effected them. Faren and Casper were that power couple that everyone admired, and to see them like this was strange, and bizarre.

"Casper should count himself lucky that he has...had such an understanding girlfriend because I sure as hell would have fried his ass up and handed it too him on an old rusty plater." Danielle said hotly.

"Yup." Nico . And that was the extent of the conversation. Everyone scattered of to different parts of the cave trying to clear their thoughts of the traitor who was quarted just a few levels below them.

**Casper**

Casper looked up at the cell door infront of him and watched it open and a small figure walked in. The Young Justice Team and Sunny were still debating what they should do with Casper and occasionally one of the Alpha members would come down to talk to Casper, mostly to yell at him or pepper him with girl walked into the room and crossed her arms over her chest. Casper looked up at her and chuckled.

"So what are you here for? Gunna pretend to be mad at me? Or are we talking about serious stuff." Casper asked amused. The girl huffed and slitted her eyes into a glare.

"What do you think?" she hissed. Casper's chuckles died down and his face hardened.

"How long are you planning to keep up this rouse? I mean I already blew my cover, do you honestly think you'll last much longer, come on babe they aren't as dumb as we thought." He whispered. He knew that the cells weren't laced with any hearing devices because he made sure that Virus had quietly disabled them and he had checked it out only a few days ago and they still were offline. The girl frowned.

"I've told you not to call me that, Klarion wouldn't be too pleased with you calling his little 'song bird' now would he?" Casper snorted at her comment.

"I don't give a damn about what your brother thinks. And besides you aren't going to tell now are you babe? Because then he would realise that you're into a mortal and we can't have that now can we?" Casper teased. Her glare hardened and she didn't comment.

"Anyway, I'm staying until they tell me to leave and now since I have to cover for you it'll probably be longer." Casper sighed and leaned his head against the wall.

"Well you should get going, don't want them to get too suspicious now do we?" The girl nodded and slipped out of the room.

_**Sorry it took so long ive been really busy anyway please review and yes another surprise is coming 0.o stay to find out what it is!**_


	11. Chapter 11

"So are we really doing this?" Ryan asked annoyed. Sarah crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes we are." She relied sternly. Ryan sighed and looked over at Aurora and Alana. The three girls had positioned themselves outside of Casper's cell door the minute that the Young Justice had given their decision to send Casper away to Belle Reve. They made it so that no one could get inside of the cell without getting past them. They may not particularly like Casper anymore, but they still didn't want to ship of their old teammate to live with sadistic villians. They had pretested his leaving for three days and the rest of the team had grown tired of it.

"C'mon Sarah how long are honestly going to sit in this hallway?" Ryan asked frustratedly.

"As long as it takes." She replied locking arms with the other two girls at her sides. Xander sighed.

"That's what we were afraid of." He said and glanced over at Alex and Ryan. The boys nodded and lunged for the girls swooping them away from eachother and pulling them away from Casper's door and out into the other hallway. The girls shrieked and protested the whole way screaming to be let go of. And when the boys brought them into the living room and unceremoniously dropped them onto the couch. The girls scowled and attempted to leave but the boys prevented their advances.

There was a shout in the direction of Casper's cell and every one turned to watch. Nightwing and Kaldur had Casper pinned between the two of them and was strapped down with a collar. Casper looked up wearily at the group but quickly averted his eyes to the floor. The heroes stared unsure if they should say anything and decided not to. The zeta tube was the only signal that their exteam mate was gone for good. Sarah burst into tears and dove into Ryan's waiting arms. Aurora fought back tears and went off to find her son. And Alana just curled up in a ball on the couch. Xander rubbed the back of his neck and uneasily glanced at Alex.

"I hope we did the right thing." Alex mumbled. Xander nodded.

"Me too." Xander agreed. "I'm gunna find Kate." He said dragging his feet out of the room.

**The Bleak Estate.**

"Teakle it seems that my love has tied herself into a little knot." Klarion chuckled. The witch boy's familiar hissed. "Yeah I know I shouldn't get involved with her business." The cat meowed again. Klarion glared. "Yes I'm aware that, that Seer has his eyes on her, only a fool wouldn't notice. But his baby magic doesn't scare me." Klarion took on a feral grin. "Teakle I think it's time that we visit my little song bird."

**Mount Justice.**

I had to take a break, I may be the Lady of Mischief, but even I can only bear tricking these dull humans for so long. Klarion was all too right when he said that humans are boring and unexciting. Though there are a couple exeptions, the Aurora girl had a strong affiliation with nature, a quality highly regarded in the Witch community. Then there was Casper. Her partner in crime. He had been in love with her since day one, but I had found him repulsive the second we met. Seers are the most unsavory of beings. They weren't fully human but they weren't completely magical. They had no place in either kingdom and yet they still choose to exist in both. There are many different place that Seers, Oracles, Fairies, and Nymphs could thrive but they always decide to live in places in which they aren't welcome. Trying to meddle their ways into others troubles.

I took a deep breath when I stepped out onto the beach, and smiled. Someone was watching me, and not the conventional way. I could sense the celestial sparks of a seeing glass peering at me. Normally if I was back in the Magical Dimension this would be a common thing. People were always peeping at one another, but this 'peeping' isn't interdimensional. So the spy is somewhere here on Earth. And close too with sucha strong sensation.

I strode farther down the beach, away from the mountain. I tugged at the sleeves of my sweeter, and frowned irritably. Human clothes are always so itchy and uncomfortable. I can't wait until I will be able to put back on my witch's clothes. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. The peeper was still around I was growing quite tired of this. I stopped walking and looked over the ocean.

"I know you're there! Your watching me has become quite tiresome!" I called out. For a moment nothing happened, but a slight breeze told me that the person had shown themself. I spun around and with a flick of my wrist I sent a stream of bright, white energy at the peep. The man laughed and easily redirected the energy into the ocean making it dissipate into the water. I relaxed my tense shoulders and grinned.

"Klarion!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around him. He smiled and hugged me back.

"What's with your clothes dear song bird? They are terrible!" He chuckled slightly at my dissmay. I let go of him and stepped back.

"They're better than your dull black suits." I retorted. Teekle hissed at me and jumped into my arms. "Hello to you too Teekle!" I giggled and scratched the tempermental cat behind the ears making him purr.

"So Sarefena, how's life on Earth?" He asked with a grin. I scowled.

"Terrible, although you already knew that." I responded. Klarion strung his arm around my shoulder.

"And yet you stare here with these humans and their pitiful baby magic!" He cackled which made me glare more.

"Don't forget love you're the one who made me join The Light." Teekle hissed and batted its paws at Klrion as if saying, 'way to go!'. Klarion shoed his familiar away and rolled his eyes.

"So what happened to that Seer? The one who keeps trying to take you from me?" Klarion's fingers twitched slightly sending little sparks of red and black energy to the gorund. He was very territorial and hated when people tried to take things from him, especially his fiance. In the Magical Dimension witches marry their siblings. Not their biological siblings of course, but they marry the person who has the same magical abilities as their own. Klarion was the Lord of Choas so it only fit that he marry the Lady of Mischief. Their abilities were matched to a 'T'.

I snorted. "He got what he had coming to him, he was careless and wreckless so he was found out by the Justice League's sidekicks and sent to Belle Reve." I said without much sadness. True he was my first companion on the Earthly plane but in no way did I want any affiliation with him. Klarion laughed meniacly and kissed my forehead.

"Finally! See I told you the trip was worth making Teekle!" And in a moment Klarion dissipated into the shadows without another word. I rolled my eyes.

"You could've said goodbye!" I hissed under my breath. I jumped when someone shouted,

"There she is! guys I found her!" Tyson yelled, I growled quietly, that's the witch boy bailed. I knew I could only evade them for so long. I composed myself, put on a forced fake smile and turned around.

"Were you guys looking for me?" I called out cheerily, fanning confusion. Tyson and Alana were the first to get to me. Alana gave me a questioning look and shook my head barely enough for her to see, signaling I'd tell her later. She nodded back and looked behind her to wave over the others.

"Hey were wondering if you wanted to come see that new movie about Superman with us. I know it's lame and all but we love that kind of stuff." Ryan said happily. I faked a grin and reached for his hand, inwardly cringing when the human's skin made contact with mine. Ryan smiled and entangled his fingers with mine.

"Yeah of course I'd love to come with! Who all is going?" I asked. Ryan kissed the top of my forehead in the same place Klarion had, but instead of leaving butterflies in my stomach like earlier it made my somach twist and I had to bite back the bile that was rising in my throat.

"All of us, except for Faren...but well you know..." He trailed off not needing to finish his sentence.

"Yeah I know."

**Hope you liked it! please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

_I am so sick of having to be around these boring humans. If I have to touch that icicle of a meta human I will become insane. _Sarah thought disgusted with her current surroundings. The team had suited up and was supposed to be escorting Casper from Belle Reve to a meeting place where the League could properly interrogate him. She was planning on breaking him out although she would rather leave him to in imprisonment. But The Light wishes her to retrieve him, and Klarion had instructed her to play nice with, and so she must do as they say...for now at least.

When the guards released Casper he gave her a wink that no one else seemed to notice. She snorted appawled, and just tossed her hair over her shoulder and turned away. Alana came up beside her met her eyes. The little familiar was nervous. It was expected. Sarah had chosen the girl to be her familiar on Earth knowing that she was inexperienced in the field. The younger the girl, the easier it is to mold her.

Sarefena may be The Lady of Mischief but witches we very protective of their familiars. And there was no way that the young witch girl planned to let these insignificant humans injure, hurt, or take her familiar. Young Alana smiled weakly back. And gave a nervous squeak. Sarefena placed a hand on her comfortingly and patted her shoulder. Alana hated staying in her human form, the only way she was able to maintain it was with a glamour shield that Klarion and Sarefena had set up before they had met up with the team for the first time. And whenever she got the chance Sarefena would temporarily release Alana from her bond. Alana was born a Balinese cat with creamy white fur and its signature brown fur on its face, ears, and paws. Alana was Sarefena's tie to the Mortal world and without her she would soon dissapear back into the realm of magic.

Robin placed an inhibitor collar around Casper's neck and tightened the shackles on his wrists. Rob nodded to the team and everyone moved into their positions. The team split into three cars. Casper was in the middle truck with Xander, Robin, Ryan, Danielle, and Nico. In the leading van was Aurora, who had left the little one at home with Megan,Sunny, Faren, Alex, and Alana. And in the last truck was Alana, Sarah, Kate, and Tyson. They left off heading in the direction of Texas where they were going to keep Casper under lock and key.

Sarah was mentally counting the miles in her head. Her plan was to attack when they were a safe 250 miles away from the highly guarded Bell Reve. When they passed that lucky number Sarefena grinned and gave Alana the signal. Alana, who was sitting next to Tyson nodded and quickly transformed into a bobcat and slipped out of her seatbelt.

"Alana what are you doing?" Tyson chuckled. Alana hissed and launched herself at the driver of the truck. The man, a hired hand from the league, shouted in suprise and accidentally swerved into the other lane, narrowly avoiding an oncoming car.

"What the hell are you doing girl?" The man shouted angrily, but was ignored.

"Alana!" Tyson yelled. But despite Tyson, Alana continued to attack the driver until eventually he pulled over on the side of the road. Kate looked shocked but quickly recovered and blasted Alana out of the car with a simple energy orb. Alana yowled in pain. Sarefena scowled and aggresively pushed Kate out of the cab of the truck with a thick stream of white energy on to the hard concrete a good ten feet away. Tyson stared wide eyed at Sarah before jumping out of the truck to help up Kate.

_"Is everything ok? Why did you stop?" _Sunny asked through the radio that Kate had attached to her belt loop. Kate groaned as she pushed herself up from the ground with help from Tyson.

"I'm not to sure, Alana-" Kate was cutt off from responding when Sarefena levitated the radio out of her hand and into her own.

"I think little Katie here will be needing some assistants in the near future, baby Tyson too." Sarefena said wickedly into the radio.

_"What do you mean? Is this Sarah? Are you guys OK? What's-" _Sarefena carelessly tossed the radio to the ground. Alana padded up to Sarefena and sat down at her feet, curling her tail around her paws.

"Sarah what's going on?" Kate questioned confused by the sudden attack form her teammates. Sarefena smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"What ever do you mean mortal?" She teased. _Finally, I can drop this false pretense. _Kate and Tyson shared a confused look. Sarefena cackled a placed her index finger on the tip of Alana's nose. The single the two made contact, a white shimmer engulfed Alana's lithe body and transformed her into her natural Balinese form. When the last of the shimmer faded Alana let loose a deep purr of relief and rubbed her head against Sarefena's legs. Sarefena smiled and affectionately scratched her familiar's head behind the ears. Tyson and Kate just stared at the pair slack jawed. The driver, who had been watching from a distance finally spoke up.

"I'm confused, what's going on?" The man asked frustrated with this unplanned pit stop.

"Well isn't it obvious." Kate said through gritted teeth, crossing her arms over her chest. "We have _more_ spies in our team."

**Hope you liked it please review and I'm sorry it took so long to post.**


	13. Chapter 13

Sunny had the convey pull over and she sent Dani and Nico to check on the last truck where she had gotten a jumbled radio message from Kate. Dani took a hold of Nico's hand and teleported them about a three quarters of mile back to the last truck. When they popped from the second truck to Sarefena's, Kate was sprawled unconscience on the ground, Tyson was relentlessly trying to protect Kate although he was standing half conscience, and the driver was long gone. Dani's eyes sparked with anger and whipped her head until she found the attacker. Both her and Nico's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Sarah?" Nico asked in disbelief. Sarefena had changed from her team uniform into a pure white lace strapless dress that was form fitting and had a slit in the dress that came almost all the way up her leg. Her hair was no long wild and curly, but sleek and stick straight and fell just below her waist. And instead of her normal flats she wore tall black stiletos. But the drastic change in appearance wasn't all that made the two girls bug out. It was the fact that Sarefena was hovering a coulpe feet off of the ground. Sarefena nonchalantly glanced at the newcomers and smirked. She turned back to Tyson, who had bulked up to his seven foot giant, and she waved a hand over Tyson and the boy instantly dropped into a deep slumber.

"Sorry darling we will have to cutt our play date short." Sarefena cooed. Dani and Nico shared a very confused look and called back out to Sarah.

"Uh Sarah? That is you right?" Nico asked unsure if she wanted a response or not. Sarefena's smile grew from sweet to sickly sweet.

"Sort of." She replied cryptically. Dani furrowed her brows.

"How can you be sorta Sarah? Either you are or you aren't!" Dani growled annoyed. She hated when people tried to play games. Why couldn't they be straight forward? Sarefena laughed lightheartedly.

"Well it depends on what you are asking. Am I Sarah, the weak little girl who is in _love_ with that human boy Ryan, and who lets people walk on her without question? The same Sarah that is oh so disgustingly sweet adn nice despite having a terrible and depressing childhood?" Sarefena said mockingly over exagerating her hand gestures. Then she suddenly became serious. "If so, then no that girl doesn't exist."

"What did you do with Sarah! And where's Alana?" Nico yelled causing giggles from Sarefena and a throaty purr that resembled a laugh from Alana.

"I didn't _do _anything to Sarah I am Sarah! Well sort of. I'm not the Sarah you expect me to be anyway. I am the same person, just not the way you think I am. And Alana's right here, how rude of you to not notice her!" Dani just stared at her as if she was speaking a foriegn language. She glanced over at Alana in her Balinese form questioningly. _Why is Alana staying by that crazy person who claims to be Sarah._

"So what are you doing?" Nicollete asked. Sarefena smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know! My, my you humans and your questions!" Sarefena said cakckling under her breath and shaking her head.

"Is she implying she isn't human?" Nico whispered to Dani who shrugged.

"I'm calling Sunny." She whispered back, she reached for her radio but Alana lunged at her and aggresively snatched it out of her grasp before she could do anything. Sarefena giggled adn held open her arms when Alana jumped up.

"No, no allow me _pleeeease_." Sarefena gave e wicked grin and held down the talk button. She cleared her throat.

"Sunny? Sunny! Please come quick! We need back up!" When Dani tried to warn Sunny Sarefena snapped her her fingers together and Dani and Nico's mouths were covered by a strip of white energy. She smiled and continued. "I think we- NO!- Sunny bring everybody please! I'm not sure how long we can la-" And she let go of the talk button, she then proceeded to dropped the radio onto the ground. She she formed a little hand gun with her fingers and shot the radio with a small ball of energy.

"Pow!" She shouted playfully. Sarefena turned her attention back to the two bestfriends and smiled. "Now where were we?"

**Please leave any comments or concerns! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
